


talk of virtue, talk of sin

by enjolraspermittedit



Series: Way Down Ladiestown [3]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fuck Or Die, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolraspermittedit/pseuds/enjolraspermittedit
Summary: The Fates give Eurydice a choice: She can go to the underworld with Hades, or she can stay up top if she proves her worth to them.
Relationships: Eurydice/Atropos (Hadestown), Eurydice/Clotho (Hadestown), Eurydice/Lachesis (Hadestown), Eurydice/The Fates (Hadestown)
Series: Way Down Ladiestown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774744
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	talk of virtue, talk of sin

**Author's Note:**

> i was sad that there wasn't more Fates femslash so I decided to simply be a lesbian and fix the problem myself. I've wanted to write this for awhile, and I honestly kinda struggle with the Fates's voices so it might not be that good.  
> Although there's no sexual interaction between any of the three Fates, they're all present and they're all having sex with Eurydice, so if that makes you uncomfortable (on the basis of the Fates being sisters) you might want to skip this one.

_“People get mean when the chips are down.”_

Eurydice stood shaking in the middle of the woods, unable to fully process what had just happened. The King of the Underworld, seducing her to come and join him? How could that be? She couldn’t do it. She had Orpheus. But Orpheus wasn’t providing like he’d said he would, and she was on the brink of death…

Seemingly out of nowhere, the Fates started to surround her, and Eurydice’s heart sank even more. She couldn’t deal with this, not now.

“You want to go,” Clotho whispered in her ear.

“But you still know that you shouldn’t,” Lachesis said.

“Do you prefer us over Hades?” Atropos asked.

Eurydice didn’t answer, she just stood there frozen, contemplating whether or not she should go to the Underworld.

“We can’t change your mind nor your situation,” Lachesis said smugly.

“But think to yourself, do you really want Hades?” Clotho hissed.

“Maybe if you prove your strength to us, then you can convince us all that it’s best for you to stay up top…we’ll go easier on you in the future....” Atropos offered.

“And how exactly would I do that?” Eurydice asked, despite the fact that she already knew the answer.

“Oh, you know…” Atropos smirked at her.

“It’s your choice, of course…” Lachesis said.

“But you’d be a great prize for us all, and maybe we’d be kinder to you if you bowed down to us…” Clotho laughed. As if Eurydice hadn’t been bowing down to the Fates since she was born.

“Okay,” she said. “What should I do?” 

“Whatever we request. We’ll take turns,” Lachesis said, grinning at Eurydice.

“If you so desire us, of course, as we desire you,” Clotho said.

“I think you _do_ desire us...I think you desire life more than you desire death, at least….and we’ll consider keeping you alive…” Atropos whispered.

Another bargain. Eurydice was used to this, but she’d never considered interacting with The Fates of all beings in such ways. But you do what you have to do to survive.

“What would you like?” Eurydice asked, hoping that whatever they all requested would be something she was good at. Maybe she could get her backpack back. And her food. And her will to live.

Atropos stepped forward first, and Eurydice supposed it made sense, her being the oldest.

“You’ll do what I say, Songbird?” she asked.

Eurydice nodded in response, unsure of how else to reply. “What...what do you request?” she asked.

Atropos only smirked and stared at Eurydice, maintaining eye contact with her as she took off all of her clothes, gradually. “I’m going to sit on your face,” she said, gesturing for Eurydice to lie back in the grass. Eurydice complied - not like she had much of a choice - and before she knew it, Atropos was indeed grinding against her face as she lay back.

Eurydice had done this in the past, but The Fates definitely had higher standards than any of her previous partners, so her past experience probably meant nothing. Still, she was willing to try. She reached up and grabbed Atropos’s hips as she started to slowly eat her out. She wasn’t sure that she was good enough for the Fate at first, but to her surprise and delight Atropos let out a soft moan. 

Eurydice grinned to herself, glad that she was doing so well. She wouldn’t admit it, but the Fate turned her on more than she would admit. Atropos grinded against Eurydice’s mouth, and Eurydice squeezed her eyes shut as she continued to drag her tongue against Atropos’s clit. She focused solely on Atropos, feeling delighted when she started to lightly grind against Eurydice’s mouth. This wasn’t bad at all, Eurydice decided. Had she known this was her key to survival, she would’ve done this much sooner.

Atropos let out a loud cry as she came into Eurydice mouth, and Eurydice proudly licked up Atropos’s release. The Fate climbed off of Eurydice, letting the mortal girl catch her breath. Eurydice looked at the other two Fates then, and Lachesis crawled over to climb into Eurydice’s lap. She was naked, and Eurydice wasn’t sure when Lachesis had removed her clothes. She fumbled for a moment, but then started to finger the middle Fate, hoping that she would do okay.

Lachesis grinded against Eurydice’s fingers, wrapping her arms against her, perhaps a bit too tightly. Eurydice, usually sure of herself, felt a bit uncertain as she moved her fingers inside Lachesis’s cunt. She was still worn out from her encounter with Atropos, but she didn’t want her exhaustion to show.

Lachesis laughed to herself, picking up speed as she rode Eurydice’s fingers in a feeling of pure bliss. Eurydice curled her fingers, and Lachesis moaned loudly as she grabbed Eurydice’s hair, pulling at it. Eurydice bit down on her lip, not wanting to show any reaction, not wanting Lachesis or any of her sisters to know how good she felt. Maybe Eurydice had just felt empty, and that was why she was enjoying this.

Lachesis then went quiet, so Eurydice had no idea if she was still giving her what she wanted or not. At the very least, she hadn’t complained yet. Lachesis suddenly kissed Eurydice, which startled her. She hadn’t expected any physical affection from the Fates. Lachesis kept kissing Eurydice as she rode her fingers, and Eurydice had to admit that it was...almost comforting. Not that it was an intimate kiss at all - it was rough and sloppy - but it was _something_.

Lachesis must have known that her kisses made it almost impossible for Eurydice to breathe, but it was unlikely that she cared. Eurydice was a mere vessel for her pleasure, nothing more. Eurydice was an easy thing to play with - she’d do exactly what the Fates commanded. Lachesis adjusted herself on Eurydice’s fingers, as if to remind her who was in control. Lachesis was a _Fate_ , she wasn’t some desperate and pathetic little thing like Eurydice was, so she made every effort to not show her pleasure too much. It was no secret that Eurydice was good (better than Lachesis had expected, at least, especially for a dying human), but Lachesis din’t want Eurydice to _know_ that. She bit down on Eurydice’s lower lip, hoping to slightly hurt her. And whether she hurt her or not she wasn’t sure, but Eurydice picked up speed with her fingers, and Lachesis crumbled almost against her will. She relished in her pleasure for only a few seconds, before climbing off of Eurydice without a second glance, leaving the mortal to feel empty again.

Clotho had a different approach than her two sisters. For once, she let Eurydice undress her, rather than undressing herself. Eurydice was delicate but quick, and she took extra caution not to stare at Clotho’s body for too long.

Clotho grinned at Eurydice, but it wasn’t a kind grin. “You remember what we control, yes? You remember what my sisters and I control?”

Eurydice frowned. “Yes, of course.” _You control everything, but especially me,_ she thought. She wasn't going to say it aloud.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Clotho grabbed a small string from her hands. No, not a string. A thread. She handed the thread to the nude Lachesis, who unravelled the string happily, and gestured for Atropos (also still nude) to get closer to the string as well.

“If you don’t do as I say, my sister will be happy to cut your string,” she explained, and Atropos nodded in agreement.

“I know that,” Eurydice said, a bit confused.

“No, you don’t understand. What you’ll be doing is watching my sisters as you fuck me. You can fuck me however you want, I won’t give any indication as to if what you’re doing is something I like or dislike. However, if you do something I don’t like, then Atropos will choose to cut your thread of life. Otherwise, Lachesis will just hold on to it and let you stay alive. You’ll have to guess what I want you to do, and you can only hope you’ll choose right.”

Eurydice blinked a few times. “Okay,” she said. If she thought she was nervous before, that was nothing compared to now. The other two Fates had made her a bit anxious, maybe even insecure, but now she was _terrified._ She didn’t want to die. She didn’t.

Swallowing, she gestured for Clotho to lie down on the ground next to her. She kissed Clotho’s neck a few times, being sure to watch the other two sisters as she did so. So far, so good - Atropos showed no indication of wanting to cut Eurydice’s thread. Maybe Clotho liked what she was doing? Much like Lachesis, Clotho was pretty unresponsive. She hadn’t been lying when she told Eurydice that she’d give her no indication of whether or not she was giving her what she wanted. However, Eurydice did notice that Clotho seemed to relax a little. Maybe that was a good sign.

Eurydice kissed Clotho’s body, still watching the other two Fates. She didn’t want to rush, exactly, but she also didn’t want to dwell on any part of Clotho’s body for too long in case she did something that the Fate disliked. After a moment’s hesitation, she decided it would be safe to kiss each of Clotho’s breasts a few times - luckily, she was right. She took another risk, and decided to take several moments to suck at each of Clotho’s nipples. Clotho flinched at first, but she allowed Eurydice to keep going.

Eurydice kept moving down Clotho’s body, hoping that she would enjoy being eaten out. She started off somewhat slowly, testing for Clotho’s reaction as she dragged her tongue around her cunt. Eurydice knew that Clotho wasn’t going to tell her if she was doing anything to her liking or not, but she wanted _some_ kind of reaction out of her. In fact, she was _determined_. She picked up her speed, unsure of whether or not she cared if the Fates _did_ decide to cut her thread. They wouldn’t, she decided. She’d prove herself.

Clotho still refused to give Eurydice any reactions, but she still hadn’t made Eurydice stop. Eurydice guided her tongue in small circles around Clotho’s clit, no longer trying to go slow. She focused solely on Clotho, not even paying attention to her sisters anymore. She ate Clotho out at a steady pace, not yet wanting to overwhelm her _too_ much. She tried to think only about the way Clotho tasted and felt.

Eurydice took a moment to pause for breath, and she snuck a quick glance at Clotho’s face. She was still trying to appear bored, but Eurydice could see the wanting expression on her face. _Good_. She went right back to the task at hand, trying to keep the same speed that she was at before.

Despite Clotho’s promise to lay still and steady, she tangled her hands in Eurydice’s hair at some point, much to Eurydice’s delight. Eurydice didn’t falter for even a second, she kept fucking Clotho with her tongue as Clotho tugged her hair, much more lightly than Eurydice would’ve predicted.

Eurydice wasn’t trying to be particularly loving with Clotho, but she _did_ try her hardest to fuck her well and good. Considering the fact that she didn’t exactly know what Clotho needed or wanted or liked, she took extra care as she ate her out, keeping her tongue steady and trying to do a perfect job at licking on and around her clit. Eurydice was starting to feel exhausted, but she wasn’t going to stop until Clotho said that she could. She didn’t even exactly _want_ to stop. Despite her fatigue, she loved going down on Clotho, loved tasting her and pleasuring her (even if Clotho wouldn’t admit her pleasure directly).

Clotho tightened her grip on Eurydice’s hair, and Eurydice responded by forcefully grabbing Clotho’s hips as she dragged her tongue around her clit again. Clotho pulled Eurydice’s hair once more as she came, shuddering in pleasure for a moment before almost immediately pushing Eurydice away. She stared at her for a second.

“Can’t say I actually expected you to be good,” she said, trying to keep her voice level.

“None of us expected it,” Lachesis added.

“We thought for sure we’d have to kill you,” Atropos commented. “But…”

“We’ll let you go, this time,” Lachesis said.

“We can’t promise to be so generous the next time around,” Clotho added quickly.

Eurydice didn’t respond, still trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes for a moment, and by the time she opened them again, the Fates were already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> my social media in case you'd like to talk to me about hadestown, wlw, or hadestown wlw:  
> tumblr- rated-r-for-grantaire  
> twitter- butchhades  
> instagram- thisbrightstar


End file.
